Content Updates
Here is a list of all content updates in Crossy Road. There are currently twenty-six released content updates, with one being minor. Christmas Update The Christmas Update was released in December the 7th, 2014. The Festive Chicken, Gifty, Dragon and the Piggy Bank were added into the game. Australian Update The Australian Update was released in January the 17th, 2015. Australian Mascots were added into the game. Chinese New Year Update The Chinese New Year Update was released in February the 2nd, 2015. Fortune Chicken, Xi and Cai Shen were added into the game. UK & Ireland Update The UK & Ireland Update was released in April the 1st, 2015. English Mascots were added into the game. Micro Update The Micro Update was released in June the 11th, 2015. Rugby Player, Jughead, Archie, BAG-IT!, Michael Boom, and Framed were added into the game. Korean Update The Korean Update was released in June the 25th, 2015. Korean Mascots were added into the game. Version 1.2.6 Version 1.2.6 was released in July the 16th, 2015. It was a minor update for a few bug fixes. Pre Pac-Man Update The Pre Pac-Man Update was released in August the 18th, 2015. 6 mascots were added into the game. Pac-Man Update The Pac-Man Update was released in August the 22nd, 2015. Pac-Man and a few others were added to the update. The main theme is Pac-Man. Monument Valley, Land Sliders and Shooty Skies Update The Monument Valley, Land Sliders and Shooty Skies Update was released in the 1st of October 2015. 9 mascots were added. The playable mascots were called Ida, A Crow, The Storyteller, Turny, Astronaut, Shooty Cat, Hooty, Qw33goorpps and the secret character The Totem. Ida, A Crow, The Storyteller and The Totem came from Monument Valley. Astronaut and Turny came from the game Land Sliders. Shooty Cat, Hooty and Qw33goorpps came from the game Shooty Skies. Prior to Shooty Skies coming out, Rattles and 3.1 were released in the Pre Pac-Man Update. Halloween Update The Halloween Update, released on the 20th of October 2015, adds 5 playable mascots, Pumpkin, Skeleton, Witch, Mummy, and Scaredy Cat. Also the Jughead and Archie characters had their names and textures changed. Jughead became Ace and Archie became Rocky. Fitness Update The Fitness Update, released on the 9th of November 2015, adds 3 playable mascots called Runner, Hurdler, and Cyclist. Christmas Update (2015) The Christmas Update released on the 12th of December 2015 added 9 new mascots, the Yeti, Snowman, Elf, Pudding, Reindeer, Tió de Nadal, Birthday Kid, Grablin, and Purple Bloop. Brazil Update The Brazil Update, released on the 27th of January 2016, added 13 new mascots to the game. Disney Update The Disney Update, released on the 17th of March 2016 added 2 more mascots, the Spring Hare and the Mickey Mouse Costume Chicken respectively. Easter Update The Easter Update, released on the 11th of May 2016, added 5 more mascots: Daddy, New Year's Doll, Fire Monkey, Easter Bunny, and Chinese Monster. Arctic Update The Arctic Update, released on the 10th of August 2016, added 12 more mascots. Dinosaur Update The Dinosaur Update, released on the 12th of September 2016, added 13 more mascots. Halloween Update (2016) The Halloween Update for 2016 added in Tap My Katamari characters. 2 Year Anniversary Update The 2 Year Anniversary Update, released on the 14th of December 2016, added 11 more mascots. Lunar New Year 2017 Update The Lunar New Year 2017 Update is an update exclusive only to Android users. It added 4 more mascots: Door Gods, The Three Deities, Hot Pot, and Wintersweet. Savanna Update The Savanna Update, also known as the Serengeti Update, was released on the 6th of April 2017. It added 11 more mascots. Space Update The Space Update, released on the 8th of September 2017, added 9 more mascots. Halloween Update (2017) The Halloween Update for 2017, released on the 29th of October 2017, added 3 new mascots: The Hand, Gingerbread Man, and Clown. 3 Year Anniversary Update The 3 Year Anniversary Update, released on the 1st of December 2017, added 5 new mascots and introduced a new currency and new game mode. Update 3.0.0 Update 3.0.0, released on the 23rd of April 2018, added 6 new characters from New Zealand. Ocean Update 3.1.0 (Jul 3, 2018) Crossy Road in the ocean! Go beneath the waves and explore the depths: 12 new figurines to unlock. 3.1.2 (Jul 5, 2018) Crossy Road in the ocean! Go beneath the waves and explore the depths: 12 new figurines to unlock. 3.2.0 Aug 20, 2018 Special "200,000,000 Downloads" Event! 3.2.1 Aug 31, 2018 Work together to unlock the new Bashy Beaver game mode and win a limited-time-only figurine. Piffle Update 3.3.1Nov 7, 2018 Featuring 5 new figurines from Hipster Whale's new game: Piffle. Collect your free figurines today. 3.3.0Oct 31, 2018 Featuring 5 new figurines from Hipster Whale's new game: Piffle. Collect your free figurines today. 3.4.0 Dec 5, 2018 CROSSY ROAD TURNED 4! New Mystery Box figurine Thanks for playing 3.5.0 Dec 19, 2018 Happy Holidays! Play the Crossy Road Holiday Challenge. Easter Update/Game of Thrones Update Update 4.0, released on the 13th of April, added 4 new mascots: The Snow King, Dragon Rider, Egg Basket and Hatchling. (4.1, 4.2, 4.2.1) 4.3.1 May 21, 2019 SAME DEVICE MULTIPLAYER IS HERE Play against your friends and family on the same device and challenge each other for the top score! Happy Hopping! Halloween 2019 4.3.5 to 4.3.7 Oct 24, 2019 5 new spooky figurines! 5th Year Anniversary 4.3.12 Nov 27, 2019 Celebrating 5 years of Crossy Road Christmas 2019 Happy Holidays! 2 new figurines Gallery Crossy Road icon.jpeg|Crossy Road Original Icon Christmas Logo 2015.jpg|Icon as of the Christmas Updates Capture-20150215-151021.png|Icon as of the Chinese New Year Update Unnamed.png|Icon as of the Korean Update Version 1.3.0 icon.jpg|Icon as of the Pac-Man Update Halloween icon.jpg|Icon as of the Halloween Update File:Brazilchicken.jpg|Icon as of the 2016 Brazil Update File:Mickey chicken.jpg|Icon as of the 2016 Disney Update 38DE3A77-5FF4-4A82-B027-C38B074CD82C.jpeg|Icon as of the Ocean Update Category:Updates Category:Crossy Road Category:Media Category:Needs pictures